The Unforgiven
by XxXNikiXxX
Summary: The tragic story of Laira Shadows...an unforgiving creature.


**I own everything credit goes to myself. My first time with fanfiction, sorry if it sucks.**

_Her feet barely touched the ground; she seamed to float as she walked._

_Deep in the Antarctic wastes, there was Hell on Earth. Blood, spilled in an orgy of death and greed, made its slow way down the frozen rocks. Blasphemous texts written in forgotten tongues frowned down at the mutilated bodies of the children of Adam. And It, that monstrous emperor of the night, the Tempter of Tempters, the Prince of Murder, roared out its joy. _

_Sometimes you have to give up the one you love._

--

Born to the unforgiving life Laira struggled with what she was. Embracing the life of the forsaken was not an easy task. Her parents were killed for what she was. For their sins. For baring such a child as she. Her father being a vampire and her mother an insignificant mortal. Giving birth to an abomination, a half breed. In those times, vampires were feared, as they should be.

Laira, as she grew, was feared by both worlds. Her powers, her thirst for blood was far beyond what it should be. The only thing that suppressed the monster in her was a simple thing. The few things that distinctly separated the vampires from the humans. A beating heart and a soul. But those two also made her even more dangerous. Though her heart still lived, she was unstoppable. She was immortal. Indestructible.

Laira lived her life in solitude, never forming any sort of connection with a soul. This was not only her choice, though. Mortals shied away from her, sensing that she was dangerous. Their instincts told them to keep their distance.

But all that changed…

Wondering the dark narrow streets of Italy, Laira hummed to herself quietly. There was a palpable feeling in the air. Something was wrong, something was different and she sensed it. Then it hit her, scrambling her thoughts, sending excess venom in her mouth. The scent that was carried in the wind was the sweetest thing she had ever smelled. It called to her, pulled her to it. Moving as quickly as she could, she found the source of the scent within seconds. In a dark alley, lie a man covered in blood. Something about the scene horrified her. She stood looking down at the dying mortal, in shock. His heart beat was decreasing by the second. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Such a waste, such a waste." She whispered to herself as she shook her head.

Bending down, she softly ran her cold fingers across his left cheek. The mortal's eyes opened revealing the deepest shade of emerald green. She inhaled deeply, stinging her throat with his scent. What she wouldn't give to have just one taste. He tried to raise his head, but it quickly fell.

"No no, Don't move it will be over soon my child." She said looking into his eyes. She lifted a hand to wipe his face clear of his own blood. He flinched away instinctively and she frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Have no reason to fear me." _No, I only want to taste you. Drink you dry and leave you to rot. _The monster in her growled in anticipation.

She shook her head, pushing back the beast in her. Forcing a smile, she tired again, raising her hand to his face. This time he did not flinch away, but rested her head against her icy touch and closed his eyes. The warmth of his body filled her, but it was slowly leaving her as it was him. Something in her ached, as he lay there slowly dying. She wiped the blood from his face, softly. He opened his eyes once more, and the green, the deeps of his eyes held her prisoner.

"You're dying." She whispered, as her brows pulled together. His body jerked as he looked up at her. She placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "I know." He said in the most soothing voice she had ever heard. There was something about him, something more then his blood that called to her.

"I can save you." She said lowering her face to his, slightly.

"I know." He answered in a whisper.

His breath fanned across her face, filling her lungs with his sweet scent. The monster in her grin, baring its teeth. She fought the urge to lean forward, to sink her teeth deliciously into his strong neck.

_What harm would it do? He's dying. Don't deny yourself the pleasure._ The monster pleaded.

"Do you grant me permission then?" She asked making the crease near her brows deepen. She wasn't sure if he knew what he meant, but some how, he seemed to.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes.

She nodded and leaned her head down, with her left hand she tilted his head slightly and the monster in her grinned. _Finally._ She pressed her icy lips to his throat, and she could feel the pulse of his blood. She backed up a bit, and the monster growled in anger. She moved slightly, to press her lips to his ear. "Forgive me." She whispered. His only answer was a hum, as she sunk her teeth into the crook of his neck. His blood filled her, the warmth of it, the flavor pulled her in. If she didn't stop, she would kill him. Not what she was intending to do. As she pulled back from him, the monster fought to finish what they started. _NO!_ It growled.

With her left hand she wiped her mouth clean, and looked down at the male. She could hear his heart beat speed up. It was beating abnormally fast. _Had I done something wrong. Surely I didn't kill him_. She thought to herself. She stood up, brushing her self off. Leaning down, she gathered his broken body in her arms and sighed. Brushing a strand of stray hair from his ashen face, she smiled.

"Soon you'll be like me. Soon." She whispered before taking off in the direction of her manor.

For nearly three days, she watched the stranger whom she felt a strange connection with, whither in pain. Her own heart ached to release him of his pain that she had inflicted upon him. Finally, his screams ceased, his heart came to a final stop. And his eyes opened once more. She sat in the shadows of the room, watching him. He sat up and his eyes roamed the room and finally rested on her face. A smile spread across his features and she felt the answering smile in return. Standing up, she walked to him. Lifting a hand she rested it on his cheek. He leaned his head into her and closed his eyes.

"I remember you." He said in the same soothing voice just days before. He opened his eyes to reveal the same shade of green as she had seen when he was a mortal.

_But how?_ She asked her self.

"Ah, I see you still hold on to your mortal memories. I'm glad you remember me." She smiled softly.

He tilted his head in curiosity, "So it's true then?" _You're one of them_.

A delicate grin played across her features, "Mm, yes I am one of them. As you are now." She answered him and his thought.

He raised a brow and lifted a hand to rest on top of the one that still held his face. "I knew the moment I saw you."

She chuckled causing her body to shake in small tremors. "And you were not afraid?"

"No. Not of you." He answered honestly. "There is something about you." He said rubbing his thumb lightly across her skin. His temperature matched hers but still her body filled with warmth.

She nodded and smiled. "Tell me one thing then." She said. "I didn't catch your name. I searched you thoughts, but found nothing." She said as her brows came together.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Zagiel." He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softy.

She smiled in amusement. "Seems fitting. Do you know what it means, Zagiel?" She asked using his name for the first time.

He shook his head and a grin spread across her soft lips, once again. "Zagiel would be translated to mean 'God has protected.' "


End file.
